


Wedding Days and Valentine Displays

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, Unilock, Valentine's Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Alpha Sherlock and Omega John are tying the knot on Valentine's Day.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fluffy Unilock/Omegaverse stories. This can work as a standalone, but it does help if you read the other two fics:
> 
>  [Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443250)  
> [Fairy Lights and Christmas Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835638/chapters/29307159)
> 
>  
> 
> ****Currently working on Chapter Two, it will be up this weekend! I've been beat after coming home from work and I've been chilling instead of writing. I have a long weekend thanks to being off Presidents' Day, so it will be up by Monday!*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluff and mild smut just in time for Valentine's Day. I hope to get chapter two up sometime tomorrow or the day after.

_February 13th_

John awoke to feeling a warm lump on top of him. He looked down and grinned, realizing that warm lump was his alpha and soon-to-be husband, Sherlock, asleep on top of him, with one arm up near John's head and the other folded under Sherlock's chest. Dark curls tickled the tip of John's nose.

John didn't want to wake Sherlock, but his bladder was throbbing and he needed the loo, so reluctantly he eased his lanky genius off of him, and he sat up, yawning and stretching. Sherlock did awake, opening his eyes, which were now a shade of blue-grey, mirroring the sky outside. He saw John and smiled a sleepy smile, reaching for him again. "John," he breathed in his seductive low baritone.

"Morning love. I'm just popping off to the loo but I'll be back," John replied, getting out of bed.

"You better get back. I intend to spend all morning in this bed with my beautiful omega and fiance. " Sherlock declared. 

He sighed happily and lay back on the pillows. Today was his last day as a single man. Tomorrow, Valentine's Day, he and John would be married and embarking on a new chapter of their lives.

Sherlock had first scoffed about getting married Valentine's Day. They had only been engaged since Christmas Eve, and Sherlock wasn't too keen on Valentine's Day as a whole because of the crass commercialism of the holiday. But John had chosen it for their wedding day because it was the day his omega grandmother married her alpha husband, and they had been together for almost sixty years before passing away in their sleep together. Sherlock, used to not being one for sentiment, had to admit it was a sweet and romantic story, and he wanted many years of wedded bliss with John. 

John may have been sentimental but he was also very shrewd. With Valentine's Day being a Wednesday, that meant having a smaller, less fussier ceremony that wasn't going to be an all day affair, which would mean a high probability of Sherlock getting bored by the end of it all, and John knew better than anyone putting up with a bored Sherlock was not fun to witness.

John had went to Sherlock's parents with his own plans for the big day and they were only too happy to help. They had planned Mycroft and Lady Smallwood's wedding, which had been a huge, elegant affair at their home, and were glad that their youngest son's nuptials were going to be extremely scaled back. Sherlock was more than amenable at letting John take the lead.

With Sherlock's parents' support, John had booked Room 99 at Islingtown Town Hall for their wedding ceremony and the reception would be at the Assembly Hall right next door. John had gone to Angelo and asked if he would cater the reception. Not only did Angelo agree, the meal would be free of charge. He was thrilled over Sherlock and John's relationship.

John's friend and rugby teammate Bill Murray was the DJ. He was a broadcasting major, and had to do a hands-on project for his radio class. Sherlock at first had objected, not wanting any music ("I don't want any of the guests using our wedding as an amateur dance contest") and he was apprehensive over a college professor and class seeing his special day turned into a class project as Bill had to show and discuss his work, but John reminded him that Bill was doing the service pro bono, and he'd given his friend a very selective music list, with The Cupid Shuffle and The Electric Slide the only line dances allowed. No Wobble, no Booty Call, no Cha-Cha Slide, no Strokin'. The Chicken Dance was also forbidden.

To appease Sherlock even more, John had let him choose the song for their first dance. It was the song they danced to the morning after they bonded, "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. John was going through some CD's his mom gave to him, one of them a collection of the crooner's greatest hits. He'd put it on after breakfast and it was the first song that played. Sherlock had waltzed him around their flat and the two had collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles and kisses by the time the song ended. Otherwise, John would have picked some silly and insipid pop song (Sherlock's words) and their first dance was going to be to something "classy" and "timeless." To make it even more special, the song would be played by Mycroft and Lady Smallwood, with Mycroft on violin and Lady Smallwood on piano.

John returned from the loo, his blond hair sticking up in little spikes. Sherlock thought he looked like a little adorable hedgehog. He opened up his arms towards the omega. "Come here John. I'm not done cuddling you."

John laughed and eagerly got back in bed, letting Sherlock maneuver him until the alpha was spooning him from behind, wrapping him up tightly in his long arms. Sherlock planted kisses up and down John's hairline, causing the shorter boy to shiver with pleasure.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are..." Sherlock began to croon, deliberately dropping his baritone to a seductive register, knowing how it would affect John.

John turned around to gaze at Sherlock, deep blue eyes clouded over with lust, and it was all he wrote.

*****

 Sherlock awoke, happy, sticky, and smelling like a combination of John's pumpkin spice scent and his own nutty and mossy scent. He reached for John, but saw his side of the bed empty. Frowning, he jumped up, reaching for his blue dressing gown and leaving the cozy warmth of their bedroom. "John?" he called as he stepped into the living room. 

His eyes fell on the direction of their small kitchen/dining area and onto a most mouthwatering sight. John was standing in front of the stove, wearing nothing but a frilly white apron, his firm behind on display like the finest diamond in a ritzy jewelry shop. The radio was on, and Sherlock could hear John singing at the top of his lungs.

_"Put yo' pinky rings up to the moon!_

_Girls what ya'll tryin' to do_

_24 karat magic in the air_

_Head to toe so player_

_Uh look out!"_

John strutted from side to side, wiggling his bum, and Sherlock's thin restraint snapped like a fragile thread. He rushed to John, and grabbed his cheeks with two firm hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Hey!" John cried out, nearly dropping his spatula. 

Sherlock ignored his outburst and dropped to his knees, peppering kisses all over John's arse. "Sherlock, that tickles! Stop it, or you're not going to get one of these bacon butties!" John warned.

"Oh John, I'm perfectly fine with the delicious buttie I've got already," Sherlock replied silkily.

John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, wasn't our morning workout enough for you? We've got to save energy for tomorrow night."

Sherlock didn't reply, and seconds later John realized why when he felt something warm and thick in between his buttcrack, which turned out to be Sherlock's tongue. "Jesus Christ Sherlock!" he yelled.

Moments later, Sherlock found himself being chased around the flat by a spatula wielding John. "If you keep this up, I'll tell Bill to play all those line dancing songs---and I'll make sure your skinny little arse is up there moving to all of them!" 

Sherlock ran into the bedroom, John on his heels. John pushed him onto the bed, face first. He lifted up the alpha's dressing gown and started smacking him with the spatula. "I'll show you a buttie, you horny alpha," John teased, grinning madly.

"Ooh John, is this a precursor to our wedding night? I didn't know omegas could have it in them to be so dominating," Sherlock replied breathlessly.

"You've never met a late-blooming omega. We've had less time to develop our submissive nature."

*****

Sherlock stretched out his long frame in the tub, his feet hanging over the side. After John's "punishment" and the glorious subsequent session of shagging that followed, John had "gone omega" and made a hot bath filled with lavender and vanilla oils for his intended. John meanwhile, had taken a quick shower and left the flat to pick up pizza for them since his attempt at making lunch had been thwarted by the randy alpha.

Sherlock smiled as he stared up at the ceiling, allowing the soothing smells of the bath to relax him, images of John flooding his mind, growing more eager about their nuptials tomorrow, and their first night together as a married couple. He knew he and John were going to be one of the few young married students at uni, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew the moment he saw John, that the handsome med student was the omega for him. He was not a believer in fate or karma, but he and John being together was somehow meant to be. He'd never had feelings for anyone like he did for John, and he was blissfully happy that he was no longer on the market, not to mention extremely relieved. Bonding, something he'd feared for so long, was the best choice he ever made. It meant no more omegas or betas (and even a few alphas) throwing themselves at him. 

He heard the door close, and he smiled. John was home. And he was actually hungry for once. Sherlock slowly stood up, got out of the tub, quickly dried himself off, and wrapped himself in a fresh tan dressing gown.

"Hey babe, you still in the tub? You're gonna be a wrinkled prune if you stay in there any longer! Come on out love, I've got lunch!" John's cheerful voice rang out.

Sherlock chuckled. "I'm coming John!"

*****

The pizza was eaten, and Sherlock and John were taking a stroll in Regent's Park, enjoying the mild winter day. The weather was supposed to be sunny and mild tomorrow, perfect for a Valentine's wedding. The two were going to take some pictures before the ceremony at the park, and the London Eye too.

They stopped at the edge of the pond, looking at the ducks and geese swimming and floating in the water. They were holding hands, and Sherlock wrapped his free arm around John's shoulder, who leaned into to the taller man, placing his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock sighed happily.

"I can't wait to be married to you, you crazy gorgeous man," John softly murmured, voice filled with affection. 

Sherlock leaned down and pressed a kiss to John's hair. "I can't wait to be married to you either. I love you."

The two stood there for a few minutes, taking in the peaceful scene in front of them, relishing the last few moments of the afternoon before the craziness began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John's wedding venue:  
> [Room 99, Islington Town Hall](http://sayidoislington.com/town-hall/room-99/)  
> [Islington Assembly Hall](http://islingtonassemblyhall.co.uk/hire-the-venue/weddings/)  
>    
> Thank you Bruno Mars for making kickass fun pop music. 24 Karat Magic is the jam! And I have done all the line dances mentioned except for Strokin'. I never was able to get that one down!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day wedding fluff!
> 
>  

_February 14th, the big day_

 

It was a partly sunny and mild morning, a perfect Valentine's Day. Regent's Park had a few people taking a stroll. Some people were watching and smiling as Sherlock and John were posing in front of the pond while a photographer, Billy Wiggins, one of Sherlock's classmates who offered his talents for free, snapped pictures of them in their wedding attire while their families and the best men, Victor Trevor and Mike Stamford, looked on.

Sherlock wore a suit in a pale gray that when the light caught it at certain times, looked like a light blue. The shade complimented his dark curly locks and made his eyes look nearly the same color. He had a white button down shirt that appeared to be a size smaller, but Sherlock did that on purpose as he knew how much John loved him in tight-fitting shirts. He opted not to wear a tie, he never did with suits anyway, and John told him he didn't want his long and lovely neck covered up.

"Okay you two, kiss cam!" Victor shouted at them.

John laughed and Sherlock glared at his best friend and best man. But seconds later, his mouth quirked up and he eagerly leaned in towards John.

"No tongue dear! Just a peck on the cheek!" Violet Holmes playfully admonished. Her husband Siger shook his head, Mycroft did a facepalm worthy of a Facebook meme, and his wife Lady Smallwood covered her mouth with both hands to stifle a laugh. 

Sherlock turned beet red, and John bent over in laughter. Billy grinned deviously and snapped the picture.

"That's gonna be my favorite!" Harry exclaimed, raising her hands in the air in a show of approval. Her wife Clara nodded, winking at her alpha mate.

"I hate you all," Sherlock pouted.

"Can't escape from it love, most of them are going to be family in under two hours," John teased. Then he leaned in close to Sherlock, breath ghosting his neck, and put his hand on his behind, giving it a hard squeeze. "Behave alpha," he murmured seductively, mirroring his actions from that Halloween night that started it all.

Sherlock stiffened---in more ways than one---and opened his mouth slightly in an expression of arousal. Billy didn't miss it and took another picture.

"Hmm, I think that's going to be my favorite," John said, and gave Sherlock's pert cheek another squeeze.

*****

The photo session in front of the London Eye went a lot smoother and more professional with the traditional poses. By the time Sherlock and John were done, more couples had descended on the attraction to take their wedding photos. Love and romance were definitely in the air.

And now it was time for everyone to head to Islingtown Town Hall for the short ceremony. Sherlock and John were riding in a white convertible driven by one of the Holmes family staff. The top was up as it was still a little too nippy, but the two didn't care. They were holding hands in the back seat, faces pressed together, murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears, eagerly counting down until they were married.

 *****

The small crowd of family and friends were inside Room 99, waiting for Sherlock and John to enter. Moments later, the doors opened and the judge walked in, taking his seat at a small table in front of the room. Victor and Mike followed, and their mates Molly and Caitlyn smiled at seeing the two handsome men. Then Sherlock and John entered the room, holding hands and grinning madly. 

Sherlock thought John was gorgeous in his brown patterned vest, brown tie, white shirt rolled up to the elbows, and khaki slacks. His blond hair was shiny and smooth, his tanned skin glowing and healthy. If the sun had taken human form, it was definitely John. 

The two sat down in front of the judge, with Victor standing behind Sherlock and Mike behind John. The judge smiled and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding ceremony of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They will now exchange vows and rings to further cement their already strong union as a bonded Alpha and Omega pair."

The judge turned to face Sherlock and asked him to place the ring on John's finger. Victor retrieved the band from his pocket and handed it to his friend. John held out his hand and exchanged a loving gaze with Sherlock.

Sherlock repeated the judge's words to honor, cherish, love, and respect John and how the ring was a symbol of his eternal love and commitment, and slid the ring on John's finger. John did the same, and the judge declared them married. Sherlock gently cupped his hands on either side of John's cheeks, and kissed him deeply and passionately. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, and when the kiss was finally over, John leaned in and gently kissed the tip of Sherlock's nose, as he did so often. That got a few "awwws" from some of the guests, mainly John's female omega friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you can proceed next door to the reception. Sherlock and John, congratulations and I wish you many happy years of togetherness," the judge said.

The newlyweds stood, holding hands, and began to walk out of the room, with Victor and John following them. Once they were outside, John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and again and kissed him. "We did it babe! We're married!"

"The worst part is over, now we can relax," Sherlock replied, nuzzling John's neck. "I love you."

"Hey you two, save it for the wedding night, I'm starving!" Victor called out, interrupting the romantic moment.

Sherlock smirked at his friend and held John even tighter, bending him backwards and capturing his lips in a breathless kiss. Mike quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. "I'm sending that to everyone." 

The happy couple was still too busy kissing to respond.

*****

 "My God, it looked like Cupid ran amok in here," Sherlock remarked as he glanced around at the hall. The tables each had a balloon bouquet of red, white, and pink latex round balloons, and a huge silver mylar heart in the center. Each bouquet was tied to a weight wrapped in red foil, with red and white ribbons curled around it. A huge white banner was tacked to the bottom of the stage that read "Congratulations Sherlock and John" in purple letters, surrounded by tiny red hearts. Underneath the words was a painting of an otter and a hedgehog, cuddled close together.

"Well, that's what happens when you let Molly, Janine, Sarah, Sally, and Caitlyn take over the decorating. And Molly definitely painted that banner," John said.

"How do you know John?"

John's face turned a light shade of pink and he looked down at the floor. "Uh, I might have mentioned to her that we call each other otter and hedgehog."

This time Sherlock blushed. "John you didn't. Those pet names were supposed to be private." But his voice had no heat or anger in it, and he pecked John on the cheek. "It is cute though."

"I know it's a bit cutesy for you love, but it's just for a few hours, and it is Valentine's Day. We'll let the gals take home those balloons, but we keep the banner," John replied.

Sherlock responded by pulling John into another passionate kiss.

*****

The reception was a success. The speeches were short and sweet, Angelo's food was outstanding, and everyone was enthralled with Sherlock and John's dance to "Unforgettable" played by Mycroft and Lady Smallwood. Mrs. Holmes shed a tear at the sight.

Bill's music kept nearly everyone dancing, but Sherlock and John for the most part stayed off the floor, choosing instead to spend time talking with Harry and Clara. Sadly, the only two were from John's family that came, as John's parents tragically passed away several years ago in a car crash, and other relatives were scattered across the UK, but John would make sure they would get pictures and video.

When it was time to cut the cake, baked by Molly's mother, Sherlock groaned and John amused by the otter and hedgehog cake toppers made out of fondant that matched the painting on the banner. The rest of the cake was a small confection with three heart-shaped tiers stacked together, frosted in white buttercream with a simple scroll pattern on the edges of the hearts. "I told Molly's mom to keep it simple," John had told Sherlock. "But the toppers apparently were her and Molly's idea."

Everyone thought the cake was adorable, and John promised Molly he'd keep the toppers in the freezer at he and Sherlock's flat, along with the top tier of the cake for their first anniversary.

*****

A light misty rain was falling, and the newlyweds were wrapped around each other in their bed back at their flat, sharing slow kisses and touches. They would be using their uni spring break next month to go on a honeymoon, choosing to holiday in Brighton and Sussex. There was an apiary in Sussex Sherlock wanted to visit. John was looking forward to some homegrown honey and taking romantic walks on the beach with his alpha. He would also be going into heat during the honeymoon, so Sherlock had gotten a private seaside cottage in Sussex so John would be safe and the two could enjoy those three days where both their hormones would be out of control.

Soon Sherlock and John succumbed to sleep, each dreaming of the happy and wonderful days and years ahead they would be together, especially of all the February 14th's to come.

 

 

 

 


End file.
